1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support assembly connected to a base structure preferably disposed in an attic or other like location of a house, dwelling, building, or other structure. As such, the support assembly may operatively provide or facilitate storage space and/or any other flooring, or covering structure. The support assembly may include at least one or a plurality of mounting devices and at least one or a plurality of overlying members cooperatively structured to be removably connected thereto. In addition, the mounting devices may include an attachment mechanism structured to be removably connectable to the base structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many buildings, houses, and other like structures include accessible attic compartments between the inner ceiling and roof, which typically yield a large, at least partially open area. Furthermore, the floors of many of the attics today include a plurality of spaces, which may or may not be open, defined by the beams, joists, or bottom chords of the trusses of the roof and the unprotected ceiling panels secured thereto. In addition, many of these spaces may typically be at least partially filled with insulation or other like material.
Furthermore, individuals and/or families whether living or working in the building or just merely utilizing the premises, may have the desire to store some or all of their belongings in the attic or other similar location. In addition, some individuals may want to transform or build their attic into an additional room to expand their living and/or working quarters.
Unfortunately, however, the typically structured attic is not designed or even capable of supporting heavy loads exerted from, for example, storage boxes, bags, carts, trunks, and/or individuals crawling, walking, or standing thereon. Specifically, the ceiling tile will typically crack or break when such a load is exerted thereon. Thus, the large, at least partially open areas provided by most attics are not being utilized to their fullest potential, if at all.
As such, there is a current need in the art for a support assembly structured to be operatively connected to a base structure such as, for example, the bases, or bottom chords of the trusses on the floor of an attic. The proposed support assembly may be structured to at least partially cover or protect the vulnerable spaces on the floor of the attic to provide sufficient support for heavy loads to be placed or exerted thereon.
Additionally, such a proposed support assembly may include at least one, or a plurality of mounting devices and at least one overlying member cooperatively structured to be connectable thereto. Furthermore, the mounting devices of the proposed support assembly may include an attachment mechanism structured to be removably connected to the base structure.
It would be particularly beneficial if the proposed support assembly could be operatively and removably connected to the base structure without the need for tools or other external devices. As such, the proposed support assembly may be easily assembled, mounted, and/or disassembled as desired or to fit the particular need or circumstance.
It would also be beneficial if the proposed support assembly includes a height measured between the base structure and the support assembly wherein an opening may be defined therein. Such an opening may be dimensioned to allow existing and/or subsequently installed pipes, wires, or other like structures or devices to be unobstructed by the proposed support assembly while in its operative and assembled orientation.
It would further be advantageous if the mounting device is structured to be at least partially connectable to a top chord or web of a truss, or any other similar location. As such, the mounting device may be utilized for mounting shelves, fishing rods, and/or hanging other objects or devices therefrom.